Mi perfil
by Lady-Caos2013
Summary: Buenos/as días/tardes/noches a todos ustedes, soy yo Kalula. Mi autora y yo los invitamos a leer esta información acerca de mi, ya que es algo que están pidiendo jeje. Esperemos que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten!


N/A: Hola mis amigos lectores, como están? Espero que bien.

Antes que nada, les agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes por darme la oportunidad de compartirles una de mis grandes pasiones, por haber dado una oportunidad a mi personaje y aceptarla dentro de este fenómeno mundial llamado "Dragon ball". Por seguir leyendo y opinando acerca de esta historia (Tanto la primera parte como la secuela) y por todos sus rewiews (increíblemente positivos) que me llenan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Por otro lado, también quiero disculparme sobre todo por mi larga ausencia. Como expliqué brevemente en uno de los capitulos de la secuela, estuve atravesando por tiempos dificiles y problemas personales (como los atraviesa todo el mundo, en algún momento) que me costaron superarlos más tiempo de lo previsto, creé la ilusion de haber dejado. Estoy realmente apenada y prometo recompensarles por eso, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia.

En esta ocasión no subiré un capítulo del fanfic (aún está en desarrollo), les traigo la ficha personal de nuestra querida Kalula, ya que es algo que lo están pidiendo mucho.

Personalmente, me siento complacida por compartirles esto, halagada por sus peticiones y bastante sorprendida por lo siguiente; me han llegado comentarios que, además de felicitaciones y adulaciones, para mucho de ustedes la han bautizado como la "novia oficial" de Piccolo. Me resulta adorable ese detalle, pero no hay que descartar que hay otros autores y OCs muy buenos que podrían funcionar para este namekusei orgulloso, pero eso se los dejo a su criterio y cada quien puede hacer sus conjeturas.

En fin, sin más preámbulos, les comparto esto...

* * *

Ficha personal

Nombre japonés (kanji): カルラ

Transiletacion: Karura

Otros nombres: Kaila, peli verde, gimnasta.

Sexo: femenino.

Fecha de nacimiento: septiembre 11 (primera vez dibujada) año 751

Signo zodiacal: Virgo

Muerte: año 776 (revivida en el mismo año) (la historia se sitúa aproximadamente poco después de la saga majin boo)

Edad: 24 - 25

Altura: 1.60 (primera aparición) 1.64 (luego de completar su entrenamiento) 1.68 (actualmente)

Peso: 45 kg (anteriormente) 58 kg (actualmente)

Transformaciones: semi dios (momentáneamente)

Raza: Etherion.

Ocupación: Guerrera Z.

Procedencia: planeta Tierra.

Familia: Keitaro (padre fallecido) Kala (madre fallecida) Kentaro (hermano mayor) Kim (hermano mayor) Kojiro (hermano mayor) Kunihiro (hermano mayor) Kula (guia y antepasada) Zira (parte maligna, después asimilada)

Amigos: Herion (mejor amigo) Goku y los demás

Enemigos: Akuma, Zira (anteriormente)

Alineación: bien.

Interés amoroso: Piccolo

Le gusta: cocinar, practicar gimnasia artística y rítmica, los parques de atracciones, explorar planetas. Su familia y amigos.

No le gusta: la violencia, las peleas, la soledad. Que Kojiro le diga bruja, enana o monstruo o que critique sus artes culinarias.

Color preferido: no tiene, le gustan todos

Comida preferida: teppanyaki

Comida que odia: todo lo que tenga picante.

"La persona que elegí fue a ti, no a un namekusei"

(Dicho a Piccolo durante una conversación seria)

Etimología

Su nombre Kalula (カルラ, Karura) técnica y originalmente, es un vocablo africano que significa "buena suerte" pero en el idioma Etherion significa "orquídea blanca" (nombre impuesto por su madre)

Apariencia

La característica más notable de Kalula es su color de piel verde agua, casi tirando a un blanco. Sus ojos son azules, su cabello es de color verde y posee orejas puntiagudas. Antes siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero actualmente lo lleva suelto.

Al principio usó una túnica color marrón rasgado y maltratado, siendo esa su única vestimenta por un tiempo. Más adelante, Piccolo le obsequió un traje de combate el cual consistió de un keykogi color blanco con las mangas recogidas hasta los hombros y ceñido a la cintura por un obi color café, guantes sin yemas de color morado y unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo de color negro, lo que le permitieron moverse con más agilidad y rapidez y por último, un vestido tipo kimono con mangas cortas color rojo con aberturas en las piernas, un símbolo en su espalda (願います: Esperanza) y unas mallas color negras.

Se la ha visto usar como primer cambio de apariencia un vestido blanco con un escote decente, un par de aros y pulseras de oro en ambas muñecas y calzaba unos zapatos de taco bajo.

Para su primera cita con Yamcha una falda negra con una blusa de color bordó sin mangas y zapatos blancos de taco bajo. Para su segunda cita con Piccolo, un hermoso vestido de cuello redondo color rosa estampado con flores blancas que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, una bolsa en ambas manos y zapatos de taco bajo. Y para recibir a la deidad, un sencillo pero lindo vestido color rojo rubí de cuello cuadrado, un par de aros plateados, brazaletes en ambas manos y sandalias bajas.

En el one shot de "Permíteme estar contigo" se la ve usando un sencillo vestido tipo solera blanco estampado de flores de diferentes colores y unas sandalias bajas con piedras.

Personalidad

Al principio de la historia, Kalula tenía un caracter frágil. Era muy tímida, callada, reservada y muy solitaria, no hablaba con nadie y se aislaba de todos. Le costaba trabajo hablar sin que le invadiera el miedo o la inseguridad y confiar en las personas, creando la ilusión de que se trataba de alguien antipática y debido a su escasa formación intelectual y su poco interés en las batallas, era muy débil convirtiendola en un blanco facil para los enemigos siendo rescatada por los guerreros z en mas de una ocasion. Pero pese a todo, en el fondo resultó ser una buena persona y no tenía malas intensiones (quedó comprobado al haber sido capaz de montar la nube voladora sin atravesarla)

A lo largo de la historia y de muchos sucesos, ella va desarrollandose, adquiriendo más confianza en si misma y adoptando una personalidad más fuerte tanto fisica, psicológica como emocionalmente, siendo capaz de cambiar su forma de pensar, ver y sentir las cosas por sí sola.

Es sumamente amable (siendo ésta su característica más conocida) dulce, modesta, educada y bondadosa, no puede negarse a ayudar y siempre está dispuesta a brindar una mano para quienes más lo necesitan, aunque no sea de utilidad. Es difícil hacerla enfadar, hasta el punto de rozar la inocencia e ingenuidad.

A pesar de estar en contra de la violencia, es una gran artista marcial, ha demostrado tener un gran potencial (el cual desconocia tras emplear una sorpresiva rafaga de ki contra los servidores de Akuma) ser poseedora de una gran habilidad para combatir, con capacidad de aprendizaje elevada (aprendió a volar y controlar su ki en tan sólo un día), capacidad de superar sus límites en pleno combate, y buen dominio de la estrategia.

Su fuerza de voluntad, determinación y sentido de la responsabilidad son muy fuertes, llegando a ser algo terca y actuar de manera impulsiva. Cuando promete algo lo cumple hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias y sin importar el costo, y cuando lo hace, es imposible persuadirla a desistir o cambiar de parecer.

Relaciones.

Kalula ha recibido dos flechazos a lo largo de la historia: uno de su compañero de celda Herion, y otro de su compañero de entrenamiento Piccolo.

Herion.

Se conocieron cuando éste fue capturado por Akuma tras defender a su planeta de ser destruido (para aquel período, ella ya era una prisionera).

Al principio no sabía cómo hablar o acercarse a él, ya que en aquel entonces había caído en un estado de depresión profunda tras los maltratos tanto fisicos como psicológicos de parte del darkathan, que lo único que hacía era sentarse en una esquina en completo silencio y siempre con una expresión triste en el rostro. Herion, al ver su estado tan deplorable, se compadecio de ella y dado que estaría por un tiempo indeterminado encarcelado, sintió que era necesario llevarse bien con quien sería su futura compañera de celda.

Fue difícil al comienzo, era muy timida, cerrada y la invadia el miedo pero gracias a la paciencia e insistencia de Herion, ofreciéndole su ayuda y mostrandole la verdadera bondad, poco a poco se fue abriendo y con el pasar del tiempo, encontró un amigo depositando una confianza ciega en él.

Aquella noche en la que Akuma intentó propasarse, Herion fue partícipe de aquella escena atacandolo con fiereza y ayudandola a escapar de prisión. Ambos tenian intensiones de huir pero al dirigirse a la sala de máquinas, fueron emboscados por los guardias librando una ardua batalla pero al notar su estado, éste se vio obligado a encerrarla dentro de la nave espacial con la promesa de que la alcanzaría más tarde siendo capturado nuevamente.

Una vez en la Tierra, volvió a reencontrarse con su amigo recibiendo una información de suma importancia: su familia estaba con vida en otro planeta, dándole así una razón más para volver a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte siendo testigo de su progreso.

Durante su estadía, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por él y cuando por fin se decidió por confesarselos, la rechazó dulcemente informandole que ya tenia alguien a quien querer y haciéndole notar que lo que sentía por él era un amor más familiar, y no uno romántico. En un intento de consolarla y levantarle el animo, le dijo que algún día encontrará a ese ser querido, que fuera paciente y que ese alguien la amará con todo su corazón.

Tras la aparición de Zira, Herion regresó a la Tierra para ayudar a los guerreros Z a resolver los problemas que estaban atravesando declarando que no iba dejarlos solos y que había vuelto por la promesa que le había hecho a Kalula, quien en ese momento estaba peleando contra una entidad maligna.

Una vez reunidos en el templo sagrado de Kami Sama, volvieron a reencontrarse y durante la conversación, Herion se dio cuenta que Kalula había cambiado, que lo que había pasado entre ellos habia quedado en el pasado sin modificar su amistad y también su incipiente amor por Piccolo pero mostrando cierta confusión e incertidumbre respecto a sus sentimientos y su temor por ser posiblemente rechazada por éste.

Él la alentó diciéndole que no era así como pensaba, que jamás le jugaría una broma y le aseguró de que las veces que Piccolo se habia enojado con ella era porque en verdad le preocupaba. Llegó incluso también a regañarla por no ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y declaró que si llegaba a rechazarla, sería un completo tonto porque dejaría ir a una valiosa amiga y una gran mujer.

Cuando habia caido en la trampa de Akuma y Zira siendo derrotada por éstos, se unió con Goku y los demás para ir en su rescate y en medio de una peligrosa pelea, sacrificó su propia vida por salvar tanto a Piccolo como a Kalula pidiéndole a éste que la protegiera. A la etherion le afectó enormemente aquella pérdida y en un arrebato de locura, hizo explotar su aura de manera brusca y salvaje y cegada por la ira y el dolor, se abalanzó hacia el causante de su muerte para vengarlo pero no pudo.

Más tarde fue revivido por las esferas del dragón y cuando todo habia terminado, se despedieron de manera amistosa manteniendo la promesa que habían hecho: volver a verse y entrenar juntos.

Piccolo.

La relación más catalítica de Kalula es la que tuvo indudablemente con Piccolo, teniendo un inicio un tanto complicado.

La primera vez que se conocieron a Kalula le resultaba intimidante el carácter fuerte de Piccolo, era frío, estricto y severo que le costaba trabajo conversar con él e incluso verlo a los ojos y a éste le parecía vergonzoso su falta de experiencia, confianza y seguridad en sí misma llegando a tomar su humildad como cobardía disfrazada.

Dado que Piccolo jamás había sentido algo por las mujeres y su completo desdén tanto hacia su género como al amor en sí, no sentía el más mínimo interés de acercarse a Kalula (que no fuese por medio de entrenamientos) ni tener algún tipo de contacto, tratandola con su típica indiferencia mientras que Kalula, por su parte, no se consideraba nadie para juzgar su actitud y carácter por lo que lo trataba de forma amable y respetuosa, algo que si bien no le importaba a Piccolo pero sí le resultaba extraño.

En un breve enfrentamiento entre dos sirvientes de Akuma del cual salieron vencedores, el guerrero vio en ella un gran potencial escondido y ésta que se trataba de alguien fiable, logrando un pequeño acercamiento entre ellos convirtiéndose en compañeros de entrenamiento.

Mientras que la etherion estaba en plena formación para los combates, Piccolo accedió a ayudarle a completar su entrenamiento descubriendo otro aspecto en ella: tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, determinación y se esforzaba por superar tanto sus problemas y temores como a sí misma, cambiandole drásticamente su perspectiva causando en ella casi el mismo efecto. Sabía que era alguien serio, estricto, solitario, severo y poco sociable pero también era inteligente, confiable, decidido y que no se daba por vencido, desarrollando un profundo respeto y admiracion por él, considerándolo un ejemplo y también su mentor.

Ella ya había escuchado los rumores acerca de los namekusei pero aún así, jamas lo consideró un impedimento para conocer a Piccolo. Habia algo que le hacía creer que era diferente al resto y quiso conocerlo desde otro punto de vista invitandolo no sólo a entrenar; a desayunar, almorzar, a explorar la Tierra e incluso jugar quitandole su turbante y comprobar su velocidad en el vuelo, cosas que desconocidamente para ambos, jamás pensaron que harían alguna vez y con el paso del tiempo, se volvió una costumbre verse cada vez con mayor frecuencia, compartiendo no sólo largas horas de charla y combates, también alegrías, tristezas, enojos, recuerdos y experiencias.

Conforme la historia iba avanzando, la relación entre Piccolo y Kalula progresaba lenta pero positivamente recibiendo ambos pequeños empujones de varias partes (sobretodo el nameku). Kalula fue gradualmente dejando de lado aquella faceta de chiquilla llorona y debilucha y Piccolo hizo lo mismo al dejar lentamente su frialdad. Sin que los dos lo notasen, comenzaron a sentir interés por el otro, levantando las sospechas de sus amigos llegando a pensar de que pasaba algo entre ellos.

Un claro ejemplo de preocupación que Piccolo comenzó a desarrollar por Kalula fue cuando ésta fue poseída por la maldición que le habia incrustado Akuma en su cuerpo, intentando matarlo bajo sus órdenes, sin embargo, aún cuando sabía que corría el riesgo de morir, no se apartó de ella y se quedó a su lado gritándole que no pensaba dejarla sola. Al final, siendo testigo de como había sido capaz de soportar aquel dolor y haber evitado caer en el control mental del darkathan, Piccolo se sintió responsable y culpable por haberla llevado al campo de batalla, pidiéndole disculpas y ésta le contestó diciendo que no se preocupara y que si estaba con ellos, estaría bien.

Otro ejemplo de preocupación empleada por Kalula hacia Piccolo fue cuando volvieron a reunir las esferas del dragón en compañía de Goten y Trunks, cayendo en una trampa en dónde resultó gravemente herida por Zira, incapacitandola para pelear.

Al ser informada de que el nameku estaba luchando pero perdiendo contra la darkathan, quiso socorrerlo pese a sus heridas y aún cuando era detenida por éstos. Sintiendo una gran impotencia, recitó un pedido de ayuda, el cual fue escuchado, salvandolo por fin con una tecnica nueva aprendida y aunque fue regañada severamente por éste (su herida se había abierto más) respondió que no podía soportar verlo en peligro sin hacer nada y que lo volvería a hacer, sin importarle su estado.

La cercania, la afectividad, el sentimiento de preocupación y protección por el otro era mutuo que se manifestaba con mayor nitidez e incluso intentaron besarse en más de una ocasión pero siempre llegando a la conclusión de que eran productos de impulsividad, inconsciencia y "calor" del momento.

Dadas las circunstancias, ambos habían caído en una confusión: Piccolo se había dado cuenta de que Kalula invadía cada vez más y más sus pensamientos, su compañía le era extrañamente agradable y que lo que más le sorprendía era su forma de ser y que jamás le había reprochado su actitud, siendo aquello su principal enfoque de atención pero aún asi siendo "fiel" a su orgullo. Mientras que Kalula estaba en un debate interno, preguntándose si sentía algo por ella o sólo porque sus poderes eran de utilidad para las peleas, siendo indecisa en permanecer a su lado o mantener distancia.

Además se ha tenido en cuenta el hecho de que ambos han manifestado sentir celos: Piccolo al enterarse de aquella vez que habia salido con Yamcha y cada vez que un hombre se fijaba en ella (cosa que nunca había sentido antes por nadie) y Kalula al presenciar aquella vez que Zira le habia dado un beso en la mejilla.

Este intenso dilema entre seguir la razón o al corazón, se convirtió en uno de los principales conflictos dentro de la historia, creando escenas en la que ambos compartían momentos, terminando juntos y la vez que uno de los dos se decidía por fin a confesarse, alguien o algo los interrumpía. Y como dato curioso, era muy rara la vez que discutían, casi siempre hablaban de forma normal y pacífica haciendo que ambos terminaran por madurar y conociendo más del otro lentamente.

Gohan, Herion, Vegeta y Kentaro fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que había entre ellos y luego los demás: estaban enamorados antes que éstos se diesen cuenta, comprendiendo también por otro lado las razones para callarse; Piccolo por orgullo y Kalula por temor al rechazo.

Entre las indicaciones de intimidad entre ellos incluían: tomarse de sus rostros con las manos, frecuente contacto físico por debajo de los hombros y visual, apoyo emocional, Kalula pidiéndo permiso a Piccolo para abrazarlo y éste permitiendo que descansara su cabeza en su pecho. En la cultura japonesa, tales gestos representan sentimientos evidentes de amor entre dos personas.

Desconocidamente para Kalula, Piccolo ya sentía algo por ella pero para mantener en secreto sus sentimientos y por orgullo, la trataba con indiferencia, seriedad y rudeza y por ende nunca llegaría a la conclusión de que ella le gustaba (debido también por su raza namekiana) como tal, desarrolló un sentimiento de comprensión hacia Piccolo declarando a lo largo de la historia que, aún cuando la trataba como lo hacía, en el fondo era una buena persona pero, por otra parte, reconocía que ya no podía verlo como su mentor, compañero o amigo.

Lo que sentía por él le resultaba algo confuso; lo estimaba, le tenía un gran aprecio, cariño y no lo quería fuera de su vida admitiendo que aquel sentimiento era más fuerte que lo que había sentido alguna vez por Herion y que crecía cada día un poco más de manera inevitable. Insegura y sumida en la incertidumbre, recibió apoyo de la Deidad ayudándole a aclarar sus dudas.

El hecho de que Piccolo fuese un namekusei la asaltó, negandose rotundamente a creer que podría fijarse en ella y sentir algo especial. Lo veía imposible y fantasioso, deprimiendola nuevamente pero al escuchar las sugerencias y recomendaciones de la Diosa que le habia dado mucho en que pensar, recordó por todo lo que habían pasado juntos y cuando finalmente fue sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que Piccolo le gustaba mucho.

Ésto queda en evidencia cuando más adelante es secuestrado por Zira, llevandoselo consigo con el fin de atraer a Kalula y cuando éste se había dispuesto a eliminarla dándole el golpe de gracia, gritó expresando sus sentimientos provocando inesperadamente una fuerte explosión de luz, rompiendo la dimension y salvandolos a ambos.

Cuando estaban inexplicablemente de regreso en la Tierra, Piccolo empezó a despertar preguntándole a Kalula que era lo que había pasado y en un arrebato de alegria, se lanzó a sus brazos, susurrandole al oído que lo habia extrañado y depositando un beso en la mejilla aunque disculpandose en el acto.

Con el namekusei de regreso y con su secreto a salvo, ésta decidió poner fin a todo lo que había provocado cumpliendo con lo pactado: ir a enfrentar a Zira sola pero fue inducida por Piccolo.

Le pidió que permaneciera en la Tierra hasta que Akuma y Zira fueran derrotados, temiendo que si la acompañaba todos sufririan terribles consecuencias (si no pudo impedir la destrucción de su planeta, no se perdonaría condenar a la Tierra también) pero éste se negó diciéndole que no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

En respuesta a eso, le explicó que lo hacia por la promesa que había hecho y para cumplir con el trato que habia cerrado con Zira.

Sorprendido e indignado, el namekusei le recordó lo que había prometido antes pero al ver que seguía obstinada pero firmemente con lo que habia decidido, le advirtió que corría el riesgo de perder la vida a lo que Kalula respondió tener previa anticipación ante aquella posibilidad y que lo hacía por la enorme gratitud que sentía tanto a la Tierra como a sus amigos.

Al verse quedado sin opciones, Piccolo estalló por fin diciéndole que no podia marcharse pero corrigiendose al instante respondiendo que lo había dicho porque era de gran ayuda contra los enemigos.

Decepcionada por su declaración, le volvió a pedir que no la siguiera, esta vez, porque no quería perder una nueva razón para pelear, confundiendolo enormemente y cuando le preguntó cuál era su motivación, ella respondió que la tenía frente a sus ojos. Para asegurarle su regreso, le entregó su broche que él le había regalado y un beso, muy cerca de los labios dando por terminada la conversacion, marchándose por fin.

Cuando finalmente había llegado a su destino, Kalula estaba decidida en detener a Zira pero fue en vano. Después de una pelea ardua y reñida, (ademas de percatarse de que su mente estaba muy afectada y que había sido manipulada por Akuma) había caído por última vez en una de sus trampas, siendo derrotada y capturada pero salvada por el mismo Piccolo.

Tiempo después, luego de que todo había terminado, la etherion tuvo que tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida: regresar a su planeta o quedarse en la Tierra, dando lugar nuevamente a la incertidumbre, la inseguridad y colocandola entre la espada y la pared.

Dejando a flor de piel el amor que sentía por Piccolo y lo mucho que le importaba su familia, cayó rendida comenzando a llorar amargamente, mostrando un nivel de ineptitud en ordenar sus pensamientos y de tomar una decision definitiva. Y en medio de aquella abrumadora montaña rusa emocional, fue socorrida por Kentaro dándole alivio y claridad.

Éste le relató la historia de cómo se habían conocido sus padres y lo que había sucedido tiempo después dentro de aquel bosque, ayudándole a Kalula a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que había tenido aquel acontecimiento y por último, su apoyo y amor incondicional.

Al final de la historia, Kalula decidió quedarse en la Tierra por seguir cumpliendo la promesa que habia hecho, declarando que por fin habia encontrado su hogar y por amor a Piccolo, sellandolo en un beso recíproco y entrenando juntos.

Curiosidades.

.Originalmente iba a tener el cabello morado y ojos dorados pero fue cambiado.

.Tanto ella como Piccolo son bilingües, (ambos hablan, comparten y entienden el idioma del otro)

.Algunas escenas fueron inspiradas de otras series animés y películas.

.Piccolo es la segunda persona en llamarla "Kaila" (los primeros fueron sus parientes más cercanos y su familia)

.Empezó a practicar artes marciales y gimnasia a los 5 años.

.Se inspiró en su madre para practicar gimnasia (Kala hacia solamente artística mientras que Kalula decidió practicar ambas)

.El nombre de Kaila significa: "La variante de significado Kay: guardián de las llaves; puro o pureza" de origen inglés. Es una variante de Kayla de origen africano.

.Tecnicamente tendría que ser de Escorpio, ya que su primera aparición fue el 14 de noviembre.

.Es golosa, come la mayoría del tiempo.

.Al principio se tenía planeado que iba a tener el mismo carácter que Piccolo pero esa idea fue descartada, dándole una personalidad más pacífica, flexible y comprensiva.

.Es la primera mujer en entrar a la habitación del tiempo y sobrevivir

.Adora a los animales, a los niños y los postres.

.Se había pensado hacer a Herion el rival de Piccolo para conquistar el corazón de Kalula pero fue descartada.

.Es dos años menor que Piccolo.

.Además de Piccolo, considera a Goku, a Vegeta y a Gohan también como sus mentores.

.Según sus amigas Milk y Bulma, aseguran que será la primera y única mujer que le gustará a Piccolo.

.Jamás ha ganado el primer lugar en gimnasia

.No ha participado en el torneo mundial de Artes marciales

.Se la considera una heroína muy humana, ya que en la historia toca temas actuales y muy importantes: bulling, intento de abuso, marginación, discriminación, etc.

.A pesar de haber tenido un pasado duro y triste, no guarda rencor a Akuma.

.Los deportes que practica tanto ella como sus hermanos, es una referencia a los Juegos Olímpicos.

.Es nictofobica, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

.Se revela que suele invitar a Goten y a Trunks a almorzar.

.Curiosa y sorpresivamente ambos son compatibles en el zodiaco (Piccolo es de Tauro)

.Jamás aprendió a nadar (actualmente Piccolo le enseña)

.Es la primera mujer guerrera Z en buscar un empleo por su propia cuenta.

.Logró un pequeño cambio en Piccolo enseñándole a ser un poco mas comunicativo, sociable y a valorar un poco más los lazos afectivos que tenia con los demás (sabía que Gohan había sido la primera persona en quien pudo confiar, considerándolo no sólo su alumno también su mejor amigo)

.Piccolo provocó un cambio más radical en ella, enseñándole que nunca debe arrepentirse de las decisiones que toma, que las aceptara pese a los resultados y a ser más abierta a nuevas posibilidades.

.Cuando practica gimnasia artística y rítmica o entrena, prefiere hacerlo de manera tradicional (es decir, sin poderes porque según ella lo considera hacer trampa)

* * *

N/A: Bueno mis amigos lectores, éstos son los datos que dejo para ustedes sobre Kalula (Decidí omitirles su biografía, porque ya saben que pasó toda su infancia, adolescencia y una parte de su adultez tras las rejas, hasta que consiguió por fin su libertad y ya conocen el resto)

Espero que les haya gustado, servido, aclarado sus dudas y sus rewiews serán bienvenidos. Nos vemos!


End file.
